vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Noob Saibot
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A. 7-C | At least 8-A Name: Noob Saibot; real name is Bi-Han Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 32 at his death Classification: Wraith; Formerly Human Cryomancer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Ice Manipulation (Initially), Shadow Manipulation, Possession, Can nullify others powers/abilities to an extent, Teleportation, Invisibility, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Can summon a shadow twin (Gained as a Wraith) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Mortally wounded an exhausted Goro and fought with Sub-Zero and Sareena). Town level with Icons (After being empowered, he defeated Quan Chi, Fujin, the Water God, the Earth God, and the Fire God) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought and lost with Kung Lao, Kabal, Cyber Sub-Zero and Nightwolf) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed. Massively Hypersonic with Icons | Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5. Class K+ with Icons | Class 5 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+. Town Class with Icons | At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+. Town level with Icons | At least Multi-City Block level (Took hits from Kung Lao) Stamina: High. Very high with Icons | High Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range with troll hammer. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His shuriken, rope with a kunai and troll hammer. Intelligence: Above average; skilled combatant and schemer. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques * Disabler: Noob sends out a ghostly fireball which disables the opponent's moves and blocks for free hits. * Spirit Ball: Noob will confuse the opponent and deals more damage. * Hidden Claw: Noob shoots out a spear on a rope at his opponent, dragging them over to him, allowing a free hit. This move is directly borrowed from Scorpion. Noob will laugh evilly then exclaims "Get over here!" * Confusing Teleport: Noob teleports to the other side of the screen and punches his opponent from behind. * Jump Attack: While in the air, Noob grabs the opponent and throws him/her. * Slide Tackle: Noob does a scissor kick to his opponent. * Teleport Slam: Disappearing, then reappearing behind his opponent, he grabs them and slams them on the ground. Teleport Smash: Noob drags the opponent through the ground two additional times via portal. * Shadow Throw: Noob sends out a shadowy construct that grabs and throws his opponent into the air. * Teleport Attacks: Similar to the Teleport Slam, only he attacks the opponent instead of slamming them. * Blue Fireball: Noob sends out a bluish-white fireball at his opponent. * Shadow Slide: Noob sends his shadow out in a slide, which trips the opponent. Saibot Slide: Noob makes the opponent completely flip over the shadow onto their back. * Air Fireball: From the air, he shoots a fireball down at the opponent. * Dark Assassin: Noob unleashes 4 shuriken in one throw. * Darkness: Noob Saibot vanishes and reappears at will. * Black Hole: Noob Saibot shoots a dark portal into the air which lands on the ground behind the enemy. It can also appear in front or landing right on the enemy. Should the enemy fall or be knocked into the portal, they will fall from the sky directly above Noob and receive damage from the drop. Darkness: The black hole will fall faster, and will drop the opponent head first into the ground. * Shadow Charge: Noob Saibot sends one of his shadow clones to tackle his foe. Saibot Charge: Noob Saibot will shadow punch the opponent in the face before disintegrating. * Shadow Upknee: Noob Saibot launches his shadow clone in the air, which kicks the opponent away from him. Saibot Upknee: It is slightly more damaging, and sends the opponent further back. * Shadow Throw v2: Noob Saibot grabs his opponent by the shoulders, then summons his shadow twin from behind. The shadow twin pulls the opponent into the ground, and pummels him/her off screen while Noob laughs evilly. * Together Again: Noob Saibot first calls his shadow to appear from behind his opponent and grab them. Noob then punches the foe in the face, breaking the whole skull, the shadow then breaks their spine, heart and ribs by kneeing them in the lower back. Noob then kicks the opponent in the stomach, causing them to vomit on his leg. Key: Original Timeline | Current Timeline Gallery File:Bi-Han.png|Bi-Han as Sub-Zero. File:MK3 Noob.png|Original Timeline Noob Saibot. File:Noob_versus1.png|Noob Saibot in MKA. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Possession Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Shadow Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7